Terra Rising
by AviRimor
Summary: Humanity will become a major power decades earlier than it was ever meant to be and this will have major consequences for the galaxy. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1- Anomaly

Don't own Star Trek or Star Trek: Enterprise which belong to it's rightful owners.

...

**April 5th 2063**

**Earth Orbit**

**_T'Plana-Hath_**

"Do we know where the ship landed?" Solkar asked his science officer. The science officer checking the sensors quickly found where the warp ship had landed. "Yes. The ship landed on a continent in the western hemisphere. It seems the radiation level of this planet has increased considerably since the last Vulcan Space Program ship observed the status of this planet over twenty years ago. It seems they have managed destroy Earth even more in the time since we last observed it. I'll never understand why these humans have such a disposition to wage with war on their fellow human beings rather than get along. A barbaric race these humans are." She says answering her captain's question and giving her opinion on the humans.

"Remember before the teachings of Surak we even waged war on our fellow vulcan. As well our wars were far more violent than the humans wars." Solkar says reminding her of Vulcan's violent past. "Yes sir. Wait the sensors are detecting something forming four thousand kilometers from our current position. It's an unknown anomaly according to the sensors." She's says checking the ship's database seeing if something like this had happened and to see if there was protocol for something like this happening.

"Found anything?" Solkar asks the science officer. "No sir. Wait, something is exiting the anomaly." She's says as puts the stern camera footage on the main screen of the bridge. "I have never seen a ship like that before. Interesting day today is. Two first contacts in one day. Hail them, but polarize the hull and arm weapons in case their hostile." He says to the ships weapon's officer and the science officer as he watches an unknown ship exit the anomaly.

The weapon officer and the science officer quickly implement their captain's orders. "Capitain our hail has been acknowledged. Putting them on the main view screen and activating the universal translator." The science officer says as both crews are able to see the other. The first two words they hear are "Holy shit!" This also the thought of the vulcan crew even though they don't show it. "Greetings Solkar." A human sitting in a chair says. This surprises Solkar. As far as knows he has never met this man before.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember us ever having met before." Solkar says to the human male while making note that all the other humans on the human ship are wearing a blue jumpsuit uniform. ''You don't remember me Solkar? It's me Jonathan Archer. I met you when I was younger at the vulcan embassy on Earth. You look younger since we last met." The man now identified as Archer says to the vulcan captain.

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else. As well Vulcan does not have an embassy on Earth. As our two people have not had contact before." Solkar says to Archer. "Haven't had contact before you say? Well then this should be impossible. Hoshi mind speaking modern vulcan?" He asks to Hoshi. "No sir. My vulcan is a little rusty, but I'll do my best. Sha'koshtri korseivel bai'elkhrul-akteibuhl t'Kolinahr. Dakh orfikkel aushfamaluhr shaukaush fi'aifa mazhiv." She says reciting vulcan words she remembers from a book about Surak's teachings.

"Sir..." The science officer starts to say. "Yes, I know. She just recited the words of Surak." Solkar says while wondering if it's possible Vulcans and humans had made first contact earlier but why hadn't he or any other Vulcan's known about this first contact. "When did our two people's first make contact and how?" Solkar says to Archer's surprise. "Eighty-eight years ago you landed at Bozeman, Montana. The place where Zefram Cochrane launched the Phoenix, humanities first warp capable ship." Archer says while Solkar tries to figure a logical way to answer this rather illogical situation he has found himself in. He decides to test a theory he quickly thought up.

"What date did I visit Earth? As well what is the current date according to your calendar?" Solkar says hoping this will quickly answer or somewhat answer the questions they have about their current situation. "April 5th, 2063. The Enterprise, the ship I am on was launched on April 12th,2151 and the current date." Archer says answering the vulcan's questions. "As of now I can think two possible explanations for our current situations. One you are impostors but I find that unlikely due to the fact of how you arrived here. As well I do not know any race who would have anything to gain from pretending to be humans. The other explanation is that you have arrived in an alternate reality eighty eight years in the past. This would explain how you know so much about vulcans. As well I suspect the reality you originally came continues to exist without the Enterprise.

I suspect there also exists a reality where the Enterprise never traveled to here. I base this on the many worlds interpretation of quantum mechanics which states that for any event there is an infinite number of outcomes, each of which occurs in a distinct parallel universe. For a given decision, there will be a vast and possibly infinite number of realities, one for each course of action and its effects. So for example if you kill your grandfather in one timeline, this will automatically create a separate timeline in which you would remain. Any actions you do from there on would have no effect on the timeline you came from.

So that means there is the original prime universe and two alternate reality's that we can mostly confirm exist. Also it's possible that this was destined to happen, but then again this alternate reality could be newly created not only from our perspective but actually be a newly created reality. I wonder how the Vulcan Science Academy will react to the fact that time travel is possible which they have long denied as impossible. The debates should be interesting." Solvak says while the bridge crew of the Enterprise process what Solkar has said.

"It would explain why Starfleet Command hasn't hailed us and the disappearance of Earth's shipyards sir." Malcolm says giving his opinion. "Yes but it doesn't explain why T'Pol and Phlox are gone. Would you like to take a tour of our ship before you land at Bozeman?" Archer says offering the opportunity to Solkar.

"I would like that. Unfortunately my ship doesn't have a shuttle with it." Solkar says noting these humans are rather trusting despite their wars or rather the recent wars of this Earth. "Don't worry. My ship has a transporter." Archer says to Solkar. "A transporter. My people still believe such a device to be theoretical." Solkar says to Archer. "I can definitely say it works. I've used a few times myself. My chief engineer has even used it once before." Archer says smirking at Tucker.

"Never again." Tucker says while thinking of the first and hopefully last time he used the transporter. "I agree." Solkar prepares himself for his first experience of beaming. "Good." Archer says as he walks over to one of the Enterprise intercom device's and orders the crewman operating the transporter to beam Solkar over.

Solkar before beaming over to the Enterprise, orders his subordinates to continue with their duties and begin typing a report for Vulcan High Command on what has happened so far. Thirty seconds later Solkar is beamed over to the Enterprise.

...

April 5th 2063

Enterprise (NX-01)

Solkar upon being rematerializing on the transporter pad fell to his knees and empties the contents of his stomach onto the transporter pad.

"Great." A Starfleet ensign that has the current shift for transporter room complains while shaking his head.

"Don't feel bad. It happens to almost everyone their first time." Archer says to Solkar.

"Sir I thinks he's to be busy showing us what Vulcan barf looks like to be able to speak." Tucker comments.

"Doesn't hurt to reassure him that he isn't the first person to lose his lunch. Just like you." A smiling Archer says to Tucker.

Tucker glares at his captain for reminding him about his past experience with transporters.

By this time there's nothing left for Solkar to throw up.

So he slowly stands up. "I would appreciate it if you never mention what you saw." The Vulcan says to the Human Capitain.

"I got no idea what you're talking about. Tucker got any idea what he's talking about?" Archer asks his chief engineer.

"No sir I do not." Tucker says answering Archer's question.

"I believe you wanted to show me a tour of your ship?" Solkar says to his host.

"Yes I did. Follow me and I'll show you the insides of a twenty second century starship." Archer says to his guest.

Solkar follows Archer and Tucker out of the transporter room leaving the mess that was made to be cleaned up by the Starfleet ensign.

Two hours later

Transporter Room

"I thank you for this tour. It has been most informative one." Solkar says thanking Archer while shaking hands his right hand.

"You're welcome. After you get back to your ship and inform your subordinates about your tour, we should probably beam down to the surface." Archer suggested to the Vulcan.

"I believe that would be a wise course of action. We shouldn't keep waiting ." Solkar said as he stepped onto the transporter pad.

"You may beam me over." Solkar says hoping he won't have the same reaction as he had earlier.

The ensign that had to clean up the mess from earlier, working the transporter controls transported Solkar back to his ship while hoping that Solkar had the same reaction he had the same he had earlier.

Time Skip

Earth

Bozeman, Montana

May 1st, 2073

10 Years + AFC

Ambassadors and various politicians and celebrities are in Bozeman to witness the signing of the Articles of Terran Unification which will unite Terra Nova, Alpha Centauri, Earth, Terra, Mars, Alpha Centauri 2 and their colonies under a federation style government which will be called the Terran Federation. Solkar and several Vulcans are also attending this important event and historical event. Solkar has another reason for being here. The Vulcan government has ordered him to propose a military alliance with the soon to be formed Terran Federation.

There are several reasons why the Vulcans are doing this. The Vulcans believe an alliance with the Terran Federation would serve as a deterrent against further Andorian aggression. As well the population of the Terran Federation will be larger than any other interstellar state in the Alpha Quadrant meaning they will have the largest economy of any interstellar state allowing for a large amount of their budget to allocated to defense. Also Starfleet by Vulcan estimates will become the strongest military by the time this century over and Starfleet will have largest industrial base of any power to support its operations.

So it would be very logical for the Vulcan's to align themselves with the Alpha Quadrant's strongest superpower. No one in there right mind would attack the Vulcan's if it meant having to fight the juggernaut that is the Terran's. A Vulcan-Terran alliance would also allow the Vulcan's to decrease the size of it's military and focus those resources on research.

'A decade ago it would've of been unacceptable for Vulcan to become the junior partner of a race that has only been using warp drive for ninety-eight years. But now we know longer are concerned about that. Interesting how things change with time.' Solkar thinks to himself while he watches Admiral Jonathan Archer sign for the soon to be dissolved United Earth.

Q Continuum

Q is currently watching the formation of the Terran Federation with his friend Red who is currently enjoying a plain hamburger with ketchup and with a side of fries. "I don't know understand why you don't like lettuce or onions on your burger. It would make it taste better." Q comments as he continues watching the events happening on Earth in a ''diner''. "For you yes. For me no. I'm a picky eater and I like my food plain. And sometimes with ketchup. So what do you think of my interference in this reality and my helping this Terran Federation to form?" Red asks as he takes a bite out his hamburger.

"It's interesting. Humanity being more advanced and along with others factors will ensure the twenty-second and twenty-third centuries will be interesting and surprising especially with the fact that I won't look ahead and see's what will happen. I wonder if humanity will be able to wisely use it's great power or will they destroy themselves. I am saddened by the fact I won't be able to annoy Picard." Q says sadly.

"You could away copy a reality that Picard resides in and annoy the copy. If they destroy themselves or are wiped I just create a new reality and make sure that humanity doesn't repeat its mistakes." Red suggests as he finishes his meal. "I could. So Red, what will you do now?" Q asks wondering what Red plans to do next. "Well I don't need to come back here until seventy four years of this universe's time has passed. There's this cute redhead I know who's trying overthrow a dictator. I could give her the forces she needs to win her revolution." Red says while he tries to figure where he was going to get a fleet of ships and a army strong enough to help the redhead win her revolution.

"It should be very entertaining to watch." Q says while thinking of ways he could toy with Picard. "Thanks for the food Q." Red says as he disappears. "Bon Voyage my friend." Q says leaving him alone to plot another test for Picard to do.

...

AFC= After First Contact

Red: Hello. Name's Red. The writer decided to have me explain some things. There will be no United Federation of Planets in this story. In other Star Trek fics the writer will write eventually there will be the UFP. Now why would there not be a United Federation of Federation in this fanfic? There's a few reasons. First the Humans, and Vulcans along with the Tellarites and the Andorians were not the best of Friends in the 2150's and that is somewhat true during the 2060's.

Andorians were basically having a space cold war with the Vulcans. Vulcans and Tellarites aren't friends but not enemies. Andorians hate the Tellarites for the Tellarites stealing ColAndor Scrolls. This nearly led to a war between the two. Which happened decades maybe more before 2151. New incidents since then had led to the hatred not dying. Humans didn't really have a problem with the Andorians. Humans view the Tellarite as greedy. Humans somewhat resented Vulcans for trying to hold them back. Now how would these four races ever come together as a Federation. One word. Romulans.

The Earth-Romulan War played a major role in the creation of the Federation. The four came together due the bonds that the Romulans had caused to form which is ironic as the Romulans didn't want this to happen and did their best to cause war between the founders of the Federation. Now in the 2060's the Romulan Star Empire isn't strong enough to wage a five year war against Earth and has no reason to. Neither race knows of the other ones existence. And by the time either would come into contact with another, Earth's military would not only be larger than the Romulan Star Navy but also more advanced due to the tech on Archer's ship and the UE planets. Also there's like ten humans for every Romulans. Also there will be no Borg or Dominion in this story because I Red made sure that the Collective or the Changeling never existed.

Transporters of the 22nd century have some kinks that needed to be worked on.

Avi: I decided to skip the ship tour. And the new first Contact. I decided to do this I could move the story further along so I can start working on the next few chapters and the war that will happen. So sorry about that.

Alright United Earth and it's colonies and Terra Nova and Alpha Centauri and Mars have been transported from 2151 to 2063. Terra formerly United Earth is located eight light years north of Earth. The other star systems transported to 2063 are also located at their own respective location eight light years from Earth and these star systems form a circle around Earth with Earth in the middle of this circle.

The United Earth from 2151 is now called Terra.

Also the Terran Federation Starfleet does not have a mission of exploration. It's mission is to defend the Federation from all threats be they foreign or domestic. Terran Federation Starfleet ships are warships not ships of science. As well Starfleet has Starfleet Marines which serve as not only the security of Starfleet ships but as the Federation's Army.

The Terran Space Agency or TSA explores and is in charge of exploration and scientific matters. TSA members maintain their own lightly armed fleet of ships which they use to chart solar systems.

Alright Replicators exist.

...

Alternate reality's and temporal mechanics play a big role in some of the fan fics I'm writing. Also I can't say from several sources I have checked when the Vulcans first used transporters and I can't find answers. So they may or may not have had transporters when they made first contact with Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own Star Trek

2147/2235

Romulan Star Empire

Romulus Orbit

Unknown Ship

Five green lights appear in a room and a second later are replaced by five heavily armed Remen commando in full combat commando team quickly spreads out and secures the room.

''Room clear and secured, Commander." One of the Remen commando's reports to his superior.

"Good. Let's move out." The Remen commander orders and they head to the the only exit in what appears to be the engineering room of the unknown ship.

The door opens and the five commando's slowly approach the door.

The Commander pulls out a scanner to see if there are nearby life forms. However the scanner detects no nearby life forms.

The Remen Commander turns around and points to two of the commando's and directs them to take position on the left side side of the door and the commando's comply with the order.

The Commander then turns to the two other subordinate's and points to them and then points to the right side of the door.

The two commando's promptly take position on the right side of the door.

The Commander then takes position behind the two commando's on the right side of the door.

The two commando's nearest the door slowly peer around the corner and see nothing. The two commando's signal that the coast is clear.

The Commander orders the two commando's on the left side of the door to move out. The two commando's slowly walk into the passageway and cover each other's back as they do it.

The Commander then signals the commando's in front of him to go into the passageway and the Commander follows them. As soon as all the commando's are in the passageway, green force fields activate blocking access to several nearby door and a force field blocks access right of the passageway, leaving only the way left of the door open.

Having no choice, the commando's move forward down the passageway. The commando's for the next thirty minutes head down a passageway only to be forced to go another directions due to the occasional force field blocking their paths.

The commando's begin wondering if someone or something is guiding them to a certain location for currently unknown reasons. Eventually they reach a door that opens, however they cannot see what's inside the room as it is completely pitch black.

The five commando's slowly approach the door and enter the room. Suddenly a sole light activates illuminating a person wearing all red sitting down in a chair bolted to the floor. The commando's quickly surround the person and with their weapons aimed at the person, ready to fire at the first sign of aggression.

The person who was looking down at the floor, looks up and turns the chair around to look directly at the Remen Commander, causing the commando's to tense.

"Commander Scipio. Have you come to take me to your leader?" A male sounding voice asks.

"No. You will be questioned and then tried and sentenced for your violation of the territory of the Romulan Star Empire. As well it would very much in your interest to surrender peacefully, so we won't have to use any unnecessary force. So will you surrender?" Scipio says to man who continues to watch him.

"Me surrender to you? Hahaha! Clearly you won't be able to help me, so I'll be taking my leave if you don't mind." The men says while the commando's prepare themselves for a confrontation with the men in red. However instead the men disappears leaving nothing behind where he had been sitting.

Scipio checks his scanner but is unable to find the men. The commando's look around but the men is no longer in the room or on the ship but commando's do not know this. "Alright secure this room and let's see if we can't establish contact with Imperial Fleet Command." Commander Scipio says to his men who implement his orders.

...

Romulus

Ki Baratan

Admiral Lucius as he sat at his desk looked over a report from the Tal Shiar about Terran efforts to cloak their starships. While the Terrans were having trouble maintaining their warp drive and the cloak, the Tal Shiar were predicting by sometime in the 2160's the Terrans will have perfected cloaking technology. While the Romulans were several decades from perfecting cloaking tech. 'We need new technology to shift the balance of power away from the Terran's who's already heavily favored by the balance of power.

Admiral Lucius knew the Romulans needed allies if they were to be victorious in a war with the Terrans and the Vulcan's. But the Romulan's had a problem. Their list of potential allies were short and the Romulans didn't have how you say good relations with one of those potential partner's. The reason that few if any interstellar states wanted to stand against the Terran's, is because of the human's population, their economy and industrial base, the humans are able to maintain the largest and strongest military in known space.

The potential allies of the Romulan Star Empire are the Andorian Empire and the Klingon Empire. The Andorian's hatred of the Vulcan's and the Terran's would make it easy for the Romulan's to convince the Andorian's to align themselves with the Star Empire. On the other hand making an alliance with the Klingon Empire would be difficult to say the least. The Romulan's and the Klingon's had fought a long war in the 21st century and neither side had forgiven the other or forgotten about the war.

The reason for the war was neither side could agree on what the border should be. So when the war began both sides thought it would be a short conflict and each both's empire's thought they were going to win. That didn't happen. Instead a long bloody drawn conflict that was fought from 2041 to 2069 for a total of twenty eight miserable years of war happened. There are a few reasons why the Romulan-Klingon War dragged on for so long.

The first reason was both empire's had stretched their fleets and resources far too thin trying to claim star systems that they didn't need. As well the ships being used were rather primitive and weren't made for long campaigns in space, meaning that they needed to stay near supply and repair bases, limiting their deployment times. As well maintaining bases near the disputed was dangerous, as the risk of the enemy discovering their enemies base was high. As well neither the Klingon's or Romulan's had good Intel on the core colonies or the location of their's adversary's shipyards, so it was impossible for either side to make a decisive crippling blow to the other's war effort.

So the war dragged on inconclusively for years, with both sides getting the occasional victory, but never enough to bring victory. Near the end of the war, both economies were facing collapsing and internal conflict. In order to save both their empire's, the Romulan's and the Klingon's agreed to end the war, but the two sides could not come to a agreement on the border should be. This ensured that tensions would remain between the two empire's.  
That tension nearly resulted in war, however concern of being to weak to fend off hypothetical Terran attack prevented a possible war.

"Even if we were to ally with the Klingon's, either us or the Klingon's will betray the other as soon as a war with the Terran's was over." Admiral Lucius says to himself, while wondering if he could make the more hawkish senators realize that peace not war was in the best interest of the continual survival of the Romulan Star Empire.

"I would be able to ensure neither side would betray the other." A man says and the Admiral out of reflex grabs his phaser from underneath his desk and fires it at the intruder, but the trespasser is not affected in the least.

"You know you're suppose to be courteous to a guest right?" The annoyed man asks the Romulan. "I am only courteous to wanted guests, which you are not." Lucius says as he glares and attempts discreetly to summon his guards by pressing a button under his desk with his left hand.

"I disabled your security and your guards are unconscious. As well if I wanted you dead...you would be." The men wearing all red says cheerfully. "You do have a point. What do you want?" The Romulan asks the omnipotent being. "On this data pad is my plan which I believe you will like. I'll contact you again soon to see if you wish to go ahead with my plan." The man explains and then puts the data pad on the Admiral's desk and then disappears.

Lucius curious picks up the data pad and begins reading to see if this plan is worthwhile to pursue.

...

Terran Federation

Archer Station

Earth Orbit

April 12,2151/2239

Captain Elizabeth Sato looks through a observational window at the soon to be launched USS Enterprise. The previous Enterprise, the NX-01 had been decommissioned seventy eight years after a legendary ten years of service.

The Enterprise NX-01 was the first Human ship to establish contact with the inhabitants of this making first contact with the Solkar of this reality, Captain Archer and Solkar along with two Vulcans and several members of the Enterprise beamed down Bozeman, Montana meeting the Zefram Cochrane of this reality. After that contact was established with United Earth, and the reconstruction of Earth began which took many years but was eventually successful.

The Enterprise would make First Contact with several species or recontacting considering the situation. The Enterprise would also explore nearby space. But not all of the Enterprise's missions were peaceful. From 2065 to 2066, the Enterprise was the flagship of a task force that ended the threat of Nausicaan pirates to United Earth shipping.

The next year 2067 was the start of the Kzinti War, which would last for two years and ended in 2069 after Starfleet had defeated what remained of the Kzinti fleet at the Battle of Kzin. The resulting Treaty of Terra ensured United Earth and later the Terran Federation unrestricted access to Kzinti space and that the Kzinti Navy was reduced to a size that it only could protect Kzinti Space. The Kzinti War made it to clear to all that Humanity was becoming a major power and that anyone who would dare challenge Humanity would be defeated.

Her great grandmother Hoshi Sato who had served aboard the Enterprise not only during the Kzinti War but during the Enterprise's ten years of service, would tell her about the several close calls the Enterprise had during the war. After the Enterprise was decommissioned, her grandmother would serve on several more ships and would go on to serve as the Fleet Admiral of Starfleet until she was assassinated a decade ago by the Suliban for unknown reasons. This resulted in a short war that had ended in the destruction of the Suliban race.

Elizabeth still wished that she and her grandmother hadn't parted on such bad terms. "But I can't change the past. But you can always do better today and have a brighter tomorrow." Elizabeth says to herself while still watching the Enterprise which is in dry-dock. Elizabeth feels her phone vibrating in her right pocket and pulls it out and flips it open.

"This is Captain Elizabeth." Sato says into the phone. "Your presence is requested for the ceremony." Commander Fenton says. "Great I have to mingle with the politicians." Elizabeth says shaking her head. "The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can start our mission." Fenton, Elizabeth's First Officer reminds her. "I know. I'm on my way." The Captain informs the Commander. "Understood." The Commander says and ends the call. The Captain then turns around walks out of the room and heads to the nearest transporter.

...

I've decided to totally focus on this story till I've finished it. As well this story will end sometime in the year 2296. There will be a sequel to this story only when the Star Trek Prime timeline has advanced quite a few years.

Ships in the 22nd century are increasingly built without warp nacelles and instead have engines like those in Star Wars or Battlestar Galactica, but the ships of this reality continue to use warp.

Terrans pretty much only like the Vulcans and the Denobulans and the Risans and Deltans. They have however trade and diplomatic relations with other interstellar states.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Own Star Trek

...

Terran Federation

April 12th 2151/2239

NCC-8245 USS Enterprise in dry-dock at the Norfolk Orbital Shipyard

Bridge

Captain Elizabeth Sato walked onto the bridge and scanned the room seeing her crew making final preparations before the ship left dry-dock. She could see Commander Fenton talking with Lieutenant Commander Danny who was monitoring strength of the shields at his tactical station. The Captain as well listened as Helmsman Kelley and Navigator Miranda argued while manning their stations about who was going to make it to the water-polo finals. And finally the ever silent and stoic Lieutenant Orion, the Enterprise's communication officer checked to make sure that communications were fine.

The Captain after observing the bridge crew walks over and sit's in the captain's chair. She's glad that her chair is made with leather and not some uncomfortable material. Commander Fenton noticing the Captain is on the bridge, thanks Danny for his report and walks over to the Captain. "So what did you think of the ceremony?" The Commander asks but already knows the answer. "Boring and a waste of our time. Every minute we spent there meant one less minute doing anything productive." The annoyed Captain answers. "If you had come to the ceremony when it actually started we already be out of the Sol System and patrolling the southern border." The Commander reminds her superior officer.

"True, but you know how like to be fashionably late to events I don't like." A smiling Elizabeth says in reply, while Fenton roles her eyes at the Captain's statement. "Chief Engineer Shawn reported five minutes ago that the warp drive is fully functional and all other stations have reported no problems." The Commander informs the Captain. "So were good to go?" The Captain asks the first officer. "Yes ma'am." Commander Fenton says answering the Captain's question. "Good. Lieutenant Orion inform Archer Control that we are leaving drydock. Helmsman Kelley take us out." The Captain orders and the crewman promptly follow the orders that were just given.

Helmsman Kelley activates the ships engines and the Zumwalt class destroyer begins slowly leaving the dry dock. "So do you think Starfleet Command will give us a mission outside of our borders beside's escorting freighters and finally go where no man has gone before?" The Captain's asks her First Officer wanting to hear her opinion on the matter. "I doubt it ma'am. The politicians are to paranoid to allow Starfleet to operate for a long period away from the Federation." The Commander says answering the Captain question. "Well, maybe the politicians will grow a backbone and let Starfleet patrol farther from Federation space and confront possible threats to humanity before they arrive at our doorstep." The Captain says as she a strong believer in a preemptive strike against an enemy or potential enemy.

"We can only hope so." Commander Fenton says while unintentionally making the Captain laugh a bit as the ship is leaving Earth's orbit. However the fun is cut short as red alert klaxon wailed. "What's happening?" The Captain asks as her crew rushed to their battle-station. "Starfleet Command is ordering all ships to go to red alert status, and as well an portal matching the one that brought the Enterprise here eighty eight years ago, is forming between Earth and Mars. As well Command is ordering all nearby ships to converge at the location of the portal and ensure if any hostile ships leave the portal, that they do not threaten Earth or it's colonies." Lieutenant Orion relays as he get's orders from Starfleet Command.

"Helmsman Kelley, warp factor five." The Captain orders and the slightly nervous Helmsman increases the the ships speed from impulse to Warp factor five. Seconds later the Enterprise arrives at a safe distance from the portal, as hundreds of Starfleet ships as well arrive and maintain their own safe distance from the portal. "So do you think if anything or anyone comes out of the portal, do they'll come in peace?" The First Officer asks the Captain. "If they come in peace we welcome. If they don't we send them back into pieces." The Captain say as they wait to see what will happen. They don't have to have wait long as forty seven heavily damaged ships exit the portal.

Some of the ships have deep gashes and have emergency shields activated to prevent anymore loss of life. As well the damaged ships all have warp nacelle, though some ships have had parts of their warp nacelle missing. "Must of been one hell of a fight." Lieutenant Commander Danny comments as he watches the view screen. "Seems that way. Can the scanners tell us anything?" The Captain asks. "Quantum signature scans are saying those ships are not from this reality or the 2151 reality." An Enterprise bridge crewman informs the Captain. "So another Quantum First Contact? I wonder what their reality was like?" The Captain asks no one in particular as she wonders how different their reality is from this reality.

"You can ask themselves yourself, Captain. A ship by the name of Enterprise is hailing us." Orion informs the Captain. "Seems that the name Enterprise is popular any reality. Put them on the view screen." The Captain says while mentally reviewing First Contact rules. "Yes ma'am. Putting it on the main view-screen." Lieutenant Orion says and quickly inputting directives to the ships computer, the viewscreen changes from the forty seven ships to showing a man in his early forties who's uniform is completely unknown to them except for the Starfleet symbol on his uniform. "I am Captain Christopher Pike requesting immediate aid from the Terran Federation to repel the Coalition of Planets invasion forces who have conquered my Earth and the Vulcan Confederacy." Pike says to the shock of the Enterprise bridge crew.

...

If your wondering what a Terran Federation ships look like think along the lines of the re-imagined ships from Battle-star Galactica. Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I do have most of the war that will happen in the chapters, mostly mapped out and planned.

Coalition of Planets Members: Xindi, Andorians, Romulans, Klingon.


End file.
